Harry Potter & The Big Four: The Sourcerer's Stone
by changeofheart505
Summary: They each came from different worlds. They each had different fates. But they're all coming together. Join them as they journey through hardships, friendships and maybe even, relationships? Fem!Hiccup and Fem!Jack. Dark!Rapunzel. Nice!Draco. And Slytherin!Harry!
1. Prologue

Harry Potter & The Big Four: The Sourcerers Stone

**Kura: New fic. **

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy it.**

Prologue

_What happens when light is forced into darkness? It becomes cruel. It may shine, but it doesn't have warmth. "My flower, you should never trust Harry Potter, it's his fault your family disappeared."_

_ What happens when you become trapped in a world, you know is wrong? You are treated as a traitor. "I don't want to be like you. I don't want to become a Death Eater!" _

_"Draco, you will serve the Dark Lord, and I will make sure of it you traitorous boy!"_

_ What happens when rebellion, leads to loss? "See what ya've done?!" _

_"But mum, dad-" _

_"No buts Merida, as a lady you need to know when you are at fault!" _

_What happens when a dragon is almost slayed? A friendship is born. "I won't let them kill you Toothless." _

_What happens, when you just wanna have some fun? You'll have fun for eternity. "Who are you?" _

_"I am Winter, your new father my dear sprite."_

_ What happens when you are at fault , yet all see you as some hero? You want to stray away from it all. "I just want them back, is that too much to ask?!"_

_ You'll never know what hits you, until you face head on. _

_You become filled with darkened light. "Rapunzel, come to mommy!" _

_You want to escape."Draco, you are a disgrace to this family." _

_You were a rebell blamed. "Merida!" _

_You were the dragon's friend. "I'm just a hiccup, I can't kill you, because I see so much of myself in you." _

_You become the Princess of Winter. "SNOW DAY! HAHAHA!" _

_You try to let go of everything, only to get something more. "Yer a wizard Harry." Paths will collide and pacts will be made. And it will be made. _

**Kura: Bam, prologue done. Note the following please. **

**A) Jack and Hiccup are girls, so Jack will be called Jackie sometimes and Hiccup is gonna be called Hicca. **

**B) Gothel is a Death Eater, so she raises Rapunzel to believ everything about the Dark Lord and to love the guy.**

** C) Draco is against purebloods being the wizards. **

**D) Merida is blamed for something you will learn later. **

**E) Harry is sorted inti Slytherin but is still friends with Ron and Hermione. **

**F) Jack becomes a spirit earlt in her life. **

**Sakura: Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & the Big Four: The Sorcerer's Stone

**Sakura: We hope you like the chapter. **

**Kura: Next time, we meet up with Jack!**

Chapter 1

"Come on Hicca!" Snotlout sneered as his cousin shied away. Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled the scrawny brunette. Hicca Horreneous Haddock III sighed as she was dragged into an alley. Why? Well...

_FLASHBACK! _

_Hicca was just returning from her daily visit with Toothless. It's heen a year since they met... and since she lost her leg, but that's not important. What is important, is that she was still treated as she was before, just not as harsh as before. Well, things will be different. _

_"But Toothless-" Hicca tried, keyword TRIED, to move away. _

_"Ugh, Toothless this and Toothless that. It's always Toothless Toothless Toothless!" Ruffnut groaned out. Tuffnut nodded and Ruffnut shoved Hicca. "Maybe we shoulda let Toothless-" _

_Hicca turned to them, "You shoulda let Toothless, my first friend and my ONLY BEST friend, what?!" Silence. "That's what I-"_

_ "HICCA!" Hicca turned around to face her father. But... _

_he was smiling, _

_SMILING! _

_of all things. He also held a letter in his hands. _

_"I didn't do it!" Hicca said, out of habit, "Snotlout did!" Snotlout shot her a look. But Stoick just laughed. This confused everyone, who had stopped by in order to see what the commotion wasabout. _

_"See for yerself lassie." He held out the letter. Hicca looked at the seal,an H with a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven. Slowly opening the letter, Hicca read it out loud. "Dear Miss Haddock, you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enlisted are your list of supplies. Please note that all students may bring an owl, toad OR cat and first years are not allowed to bring their own brooms. Term begins on the 1st of September. We expect your responce letter by the 31st. Hope to see you at the Opening Ceremony. Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall." Hicca looked at her father, who was smiling, and it was full of pride._

_ "I'm a witch?" She whispered. _

_"Like yer mum, and I'm a wizard. You never showed signs, but Val always had fate. I was wrong to doubt ye lass!" Stoick pulled his daughter into a bone crushing hug. _

_"I'm a witch... IMMA A WITCH!" Hicca jumped with joy. She smiled as she ran off to tell Toothless. _

_END FLASHBACK! _

But the fact her cousin and so called "friends" had to join her, despite not being Hogwarts students, was a major set back for her. She was all for nothing on this trip, and so far, everything had gone well. All she needed was a wand. Whe had gotten special permission to bring Toothless, and he was shrunk to owl/cat size. She was happy to see have him with her as she walked into Ollivander's. Hicca felt creeped out as she entered. She thoight she wa alone until...

**Kura: Review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter & the Big Four: The Sourcerer's Stone

**Kura: Hello again.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

"What do you think Iviemu?" A young female asked her wolf companion. The wolf nudged her and the girl almost tripped over her own two feet.

"I'll take that as a yes, and don't eat the owl, _again." _Iviemu just gave her a smug expression.

"JACKLYN!" She heard a female cry out. It was her mother, Snow. Her real name was Yuki, but Snow was easier to remember and say at a young age. Jacklyn also said it was too close to yucky, so she called her mother Snow and her father Winter.

"COMING SNOW!" It wasn't because of how they were not a real family, at least to the other sprites. Jacklyn had only been four, almost five, when they found her by her lake...

_FLASHBACK! _

_Winter smiled as his sons Tundra, Artie, Jaden and Haylee ran around, jumping and kicking at the snow. His wife, Yuki, sat next to him in their sleigh, a carraige would never do on the ice. _

_"They grow up so fast. Shame we never had a girl," Yuki muttered, longing for a daughter. Winter looked at her and planted a kiss on her cheek, "someday, mon amour l'hiver, you shall get one. Someday." Yuki smiled at Winter and they followed their boys. _

_"Momma?" Jaden ran over to them, his violet orbs wide as he panted. Yuki held ahand out to her second youngest son. Tundra was the eldest at 10, followed by Haylee who was 8, Jaden who was 7 and Artie who would be 7 in a few months. In a few days, Haylee would be 9 and next moth, Jaden would be 8. Basically, they're all a year apart. _

_"What is it mi montaña?" Yuki asked, calling Jaden her mountain, for his love pf exploring them since birth probably. _

_"W-we found... someone by... the... the lake... so tired... I need a nap..." and Jaden face planted on the ice, his pale blue hair falling over the sides of his face. Laughing,Yuki pulled her son into the sleigh next and set him on the fur by her feet. They headed after their boys, and when they arrived to the pond, they saw a curled up figure. The girl, as it turned out to be, could be no older than four or five. _

_"Hello my snowflake," Yuki said as she got out of the sleigh. _

_"Who are you?" The girl asked. Winter smiled as he stood, "I am Winter, King of Winter! She is my wife, Yuki." Yuki waved to the girl, who was still sniffling. _

_"Who are you, mi querida cielo de invierno?" Yuki asked. _

_"J-Jacklyn O-Overland F-Frost... I want ,my mama and papa!" Jacklyn let out a loud wail. Yuki and Winter looked around. No one seemed to be in sight. That is, until they spotted robed people running over, sticks held out. If you looked close enough, you could see three bodies laying on the cold ice. Yuki and Winter looked at Jacklyn and the fallen bodies. It didn't take long to see what had happened. Jacklyn's family was dead. The sobbing girl was lifted into the sleigh, taken away from the robbed people, who were soon found out to be Death Eaters..._

_END FLASHBACK!_

Jacklyn was now ten, turning eleven in December. And she was going to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best school out there supposedly.

'But the rules! GAH!' She moaned internally. The one she despised more than dullness, were rules. They took away from the fun. Not that that would ever stop her.

"JACKLYN!" Snow yelled again. Jacklyn chuckled as she passed by Tundra.

"Hey Tundra!"

"Hello Jackie!"

"S'up Jaden!"

"Not much Jack!"

"Artie, Haylee."

"Jackie."

"Jack!" Jack jumped into Winter's arms, "hey Winter." Snow chuckled and pulled Jack away from Winter. They waved to the men and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Jack groaned when her spine made contact with concrete.

"Goodbye spine..." she groaned. Snow laughed and pulled the younger into an Alley.

"Jack," she said, "I present, Diagon Alley." Jack gaped at the alley and ran in.

"Wait!" She froze. "We need to get money first, then your robes. I'll get your supplies, you can get your wand, unless they somehow let you keep your staff." It was a deal. Gringotts was fun, for Jack. Not so much for Snow, who looked more pale than she should be. The robes, not so fun. Jack didn't want to stay put. So when she was finally able to go get her wand, she ran.

"Ollivander's" she murmured as she stopped in front of the store, "best wand maker according to Snow." Shrugging, Jack went inside and saw another girl inside.

"Hello, I'll be with you in a second," Ollivander, whom she just now noticed, said as he stepped into the back of his office. The girl shifted from foot to prostetic foot.

"I'm Jacklyn Overland Frost, call me Jack or Jackie," Jack said after a long moment of silence.

"I'm Hicca Horrendous Haddock III," Hicca said and Jack giggled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes, it is." Both girls just stared at each other, before a giggle escaped Jack's tinted blue lips. That was enough to send both girls laughing, glad they had already made a new friend, at least, they hoped they did.

**Kura: Yes, Hicca and Jack met!**

**Sakura: Next time, we join Harry as he and Draco meet for the first time.**

**Kura: Review!**


End file.
